Passion on Ice
by moviebkrgurl
Summary: Will Darcy, a rich ice skater, the most eligible bachelor in England. Lizzy Bennet, a talented but rebellious skater. When Darcy’s coach decides to pair him up with Lizzy, sparks fly and tempers flare? Will love and victory prevail? Modern P&P. R&R!
1. The Beginning

Passion on Ice

Passion on Ice

Note: I will still update my other JA fanfic Reunion, but I wanted to start this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just some characters that you don't recognize.

Summary: Will Darcy, a rich and experienced ice skater, the most eligible bachelor in England. Lizzy Bennet, a talented but rebellious skater. When Darcy's coach decides to pair him up with Lizzy Bennet, sparks fly and tempers flare. As they skate towards Olympic gold and love, how will they their journey end?

Will skated a few circles around the ice rink and did a triple, but inspiration still didn't come to him. 32 year old Will Darcy, with leaf brown hair and ice blue eyes, a rich and talented ice skater was out of ideas.

Reggie, his coach, sighed again as he watched Will skated.

"Come on, Will. If you keep this up we will have to pair up with some skater. You can't just waste your talent."

"I don't know Reggie. I haven't been concentrating these past few weeks and I can't think of anything. I feel like I'm waiting for something……or someone."

"That's it, Will. You've never been so sentimental before. You need a wake up call…… you need bad."

"I'm going to pair you up with someone. You'll do the skating world shame if you keep on doing this. Come on Wednesday afternoon."

Will, who had been staring into space, gave a start. "WHAT! Reggie, you KNOW how much I hate skating pairs. It is so annoying. The nag you, they complain about hard work, they don't skate well, they fawn over me….. Aww, come on, Reggie. Charlie is coming on Wednesday from California and I have to pick him up."

"You'll have plenty of time to pick him up in the morning; his plane arrives at 12:00, right? In fact, why don't you invite him to watch? He sure needs a few laughs after Genevieve's death."

Darcy was about give a sharp retort but he sobered as he how sad and utterly devastated his friend had been when his fiancée died in a car crash only a week before their wedding.

"Alright…. But I am only doing this because I'm being forced to." Darcy went off to the changing rooms sulking over his defeat.

Reggie watched him go, chuckling. Oh, Wednesday was going to be hilarious day!

"Elizabeth Sarah Anne Bennet! Come over here quick, NOW! I've got something to show you something."

Elizabeth winced and swept her brownish auburn hair out of her view, her warm green eyes twinkling with amusement and slight annoyance. Charlotte was her best friend, but when Lottie spoke in that tone of voice. She sighed.

"Coming Lottie." Lizzie nodded apologetically Queenie, her skating coach, who grinned and shook her head. She knew Lottie well and found these "scenes" more amusing than annoying.

"Lottie, what is it?" Lizzie shook her head.

"LOOK AT THE MAGAZINE!" Lottie screamed, her normally tidy blonde curls messed up in her excitement. "Will Darcy, that rich skater is looking for a partner! You should go, Lizzie!"

Before Lizzie could answer, she heard Queenie's voice. "Ya, you should Lizzy, you have real talent."

"You know, with all this flattery, my head will grow big." Lizzie smiled, but both Queenie and Lottie saw that she was avoiding their gazes.

"Why?" Queenie asked.

"Look guys, I just don't want to." Lizzie headed toward the centre of the rink, wanting to avoid their questions.

"But…" Lottie trailed off.

Lizzie turned around and flashed a triumphant smile, knowing she had won.

"Besides, I would go just for the laughs."


	2. Wednesday

Passion on Ice

Passion on Ice

Chapter2: Wednesday

"Charlie! Over here!" Will yelled, spotting his best friend's familiar red hair in the crowd.

Charlie turned, and smiled as he saw Will. Pushing through the large crowds, he reached Will.

"Hey! How's it going?" Charlie asked.

"Bad. Reggie got me to a pair audition. It's today. Wanna come?"

"Ya sure. It'll be fun. Genevieve would have loved it." Charlie's smile disappeared.

"You Ok?"

"I'm getting better. It just hurts so much, Will."

Will nodded, not knowing what to say to his friend. He had liked Genevieve. "Let's go."

Spotting a Starbucks, Lizzie entered and sat down in the nearest seat, dropping her ice skates, deciding to order a cappuccino. She had been planning to go ice skating later.

Sipping the hot drink, Lizzie stared out of the window, her eyes connected with the huge banner hanging over the nearby ice rink.

"PAIR AUDTIONS! WILL DARCY! OCTOBER 11 SATURDAY, 2008. 3:00-4:00

Studying the picture on the banner, Lizzie made a judgment. "He looks cute." Will Darcy has leaf brown hair and blue eyes.

Wait…. Will Darcy. The name sounded rather familiar….. Then Lizzie remembered. It was the rich skater that Lottie had talked about.

Checking her wristwatch, Lizzie shrugged, it was 3:15. After some pondering, Lizzie decided she would just go to watch. Patting her camera in her pocket, Lizzie grinned. This was starting to be fun.

"Oh Christ!" Will stared ahead, his mouth agape, as Charlie laughed. Girls were lined up EVERYWHERE!

Heading to the changing room, Will shook his head. "Christ, this is going to be a nightmare."

How right he was. From the start, everything was in chaos. Girls came up to him, screaming and asking for his autograph, not even bothering to try out.

The ones who did weren't any good. One girl, Marisa, kept falling on her bottom.

An hour later, Will was exhausted. He spotted a young woman on a bench taking pictures.

"Hey!" he yelled. Skating towards her, he grabbed the camera, tossing the film out into the garbage.

He turned back to the young woman. Her brown eyes were blazing in anger, her wild red curls spread around her face, her hands on her hips. Somehow, Will found this rather attractive.

He found himself wondering what her name was. Jane? Gabriella? Mary? Elizabeth? Will liked the name "Elizabeth". It fit her. "Maybe her name is Lizzie." He thought, then concentrated on the furious woman in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"Taking pictures is NOT ALLOWED. Can't you see the sign!?" Will said smugly.

"Fine. I DID NOT see the sign. You could just say in more… maybe, POLITE way!?" she said, her tone sarcastic.

Will was about give a sharp retort when he spotted a pair skates in the bag beside the bench.

"Do you skate?"

"Yep. So what's it to you? Got anything against skating?"

Will ignored her questions by asking one of his own.

"Could you…. Try out?" Will asked, his face red.

The woman's eyes widened "So you're the Famous Will Darcy that my best friend keeps talking about?"

Feeling embarrassed, he nodded. "Now can you just answer my question?

"Why do you want ME to skate. You've got dozens of girls out there….." she gestured to the center of the rink.

Will sighed "They're no good."

"Well, what makes you think that I'M any good?" she asked.

"You're my last chance. If I don't find a partner, I'm not sure what kind of torture my coach will inflict on me."

The young woman laughed. Then her eyes narrowed "What's in for me?"

Unable to think of answer, Will blurted out "Coffee?"

She laughed again, a laugh which Will found that he liked…. a lot.

"I'll do it, but you better think of something else. Gimme a sec, I need to put on my skates."

While they had been talking, many girls had left, so Will and the young man (he STILL didn't know her name) found the rink deserted, with only Charlie and Reggie.

OMG. Lizzie was SO scared she could not believe she was doing this. And why? Just for one hell of a cute guy? But she steeled these thoughts and started her routine.

Soon, she felt herself flying through the air, skating in a bubble by herself, hurtling through time and space.

After she had finished, Lizzie heard complete silence. She turned and looked into the agape faces of the three guys standing there. Will Darcy, his coach, and some weirdo guy over there.

"You're on." Lizzie heard Will's coach say.

After Reggie had finished talking the young woman about the arrangements, Will found himself standing in front of her.

"Well….. Um…." He couldn't think of anything to say.

She smiled and handed him a piece of paper. "Here is my phone number. You better think of something else as payment before you call me, though."

"Cash?" was the only word Will found in his brain.

She chuckled, and sped off. "See you next Wednesday."

Then Will found himself asking her the thing he had been wanting to ask her all along.

"What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Bennet. Call me Lizzie."

"Elizabeth…. Lizzie…. I was right!" Will thought.


	3. Feelings Enter Wickham

Passion on Ice

Passion on Ice

Chapter 3: Feelings… Enter Wickham

Note: I am so sorry but my Internet crashed. I couldn't upload it until today. Enjoy!

The six Bennet sisters. Hmm… What can be said about them?

First, there is Jane Andrea Bennet, eldest. With dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a petite figure, Jane is a classic beauty. She is rather withdrawn and shy and her best friend is her sister, Lizzie.

26, Jane works with animals at the local zoo.

Then there is Elizabeth Jessica Bennet, nicknamed Lizzie. She has red hair and brown eyes and is the most energetic of her sisters. She loved challenging and teasing people especially her sister, Jane. 24 year old Lizzie is an ice skater.

Mariana Louise Bennet is the quietest of her sisters. 22 years old, and just out of university, Mary is a doctor.

18 year old Lydia Rose Bennet, nicknamed Lia, is always talking on the phone and raving about boys. Her one ambition is to be the most popular girl in the grade.

Katie Isabelle Bennet, 16, always copies her sister, but she has a secret talent for drawing which she hides from everyone except her pet cat Lou.

And last but not least, 14 year old Blaire. A shy young writer in love with her best friend Paul, Blaire feels different from her sisters.

Their lives are full of chaos.

*****

Jane picked up her phone. "Lizzy! Are you ok? Lizzy?" Jane sighed as Lizzy hung up. Lizzy had sounded pretty excited. What was her big secret?

"Oh my gosh! You actually met Will Darcy!" Lia screamed. "Was he cute?"

"Lia, some of us care about other things then how a boy looks." Robert Bennet said gently. He turned to Lizzy. "What did he say?"

Lizzy blushed lightly. "Well, he asked me to try out. And…" "What Lizzy?" yelled her mother Frances Bennet. "I got accepted." Lizzy finished.

The response was a chorus of screams and hugs.

Kieran Wickham was wandering the streets, when he spotted a young woman standing in rain without an umbrella. Kieran, who had just gambled away all his money, felt cheered at the sight of her. "Another cat to mislead. As the old saying goes, curiosity killed the cat." he thought.

Elizabeth groaned inwardly as it started to rain. Walking to the nearest shelter, her clothes soon got soaked. "Miss!" She suddenly heard a voice. Turning around, she spotted a young man hurrying towards her. "Prince coming to the rescue!" she thought with a grin.

Reaching her, the young man took her hand. "Miss, you shouldn't be out in this rain." "Elizabeth. My name is Lizzy. She answered. "Well, Lizzy, why don't I treat you to a cup of coffee?" he said, smiling.

Grinning and holding hands in the cold rain, the pair walked inside Starbucks.

"Knock, Knock." 'Who's there?" Elizabeth laughed. "Bo." Wickham replied. "Bo who?"Elizabeth answered, unable to keep a smile from her lips. "Aww, don't cry, it's only a joke."

"That's lame. I haven't heard these Knock Knock jokes since I was seven." Elizabeth chuckled.

"My father taught me that. He loved to tell jokes." Wick ham's expression grew serious. "He died when I was thirteen."

"Oh , I am so sorry." Elizabeth was feeling rather embarrassed. "He would have liked you a lot." Wickham replied.

Then he changed the subject. "You know, his favorite movies were James Bond movies. There is a new one out now, in fact. Have you watched it?" "Do I sense an invitation?" Elizabeth grinned slightly.

He leaned across the table, grazing his lips against hers, making her gasp. "Do you want to buy the popcorn?"

After the movie, they took a walk in the park. Then Wickham sighed "Elizabeth, I have a confession to make. I just met you, like, a few hours ago, but I like you… a lot." Elizabeth grinned up at him "Would it be enough if I said that I felt the same?"

"So… can I kiss you?" "Again, you mean? Sure…" Elizabeth felt his hand stroking her cheek and leaned in closer.

Will couldn't believe it. He had just seen Elizabeth and Wickham, walk out of the cinema holding hands. Was he hallucinating? He had the entire 2 days thinking about her, and here she was, holding hands with his arch enemy? "I've got to warn her. Let's hope she will listen me." He thought.


	4. Darcy vs Wickham

Passion on Ice

AN: I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED!!! CAN YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME? I was SO involved in school, and then there was just no inspiration, but now that its summer, I can update much more often, yah!

Wickham smiled and took Lizzy's hands into his own. Dreamily, she thought, "How soft they feel… when he strokes my cheek…"

Wickham's voice broke through her thoughts "So… ready for my last kiss this evening?" he asked cockily, grinning at her.

Lizzy laughed: "Your third kiss, you mean. You're getting extremely bold, Mr. Wickham."

He whispered into her ear "Getting extremely bold and passionate, my lady. Only happens when I meet such a gorgeous woman such as yourself."

Lizzy brushed one of curls off her forehead. Before she could respond, Wickham had crushed his lips to hers passionately, and she gasped.

Will's mouth opened up in astonishment as he watched Wickham kiss Elizabeth. "She doesn't know what he's capable of…" he thought angrily.

Then he smiled as he saw Elizabeth pull back roughly from the kiss and slap Wickham's check. He could hear their conversation.

"How dare you…. You've only known me for one day!" She screamed at him, her face turning red.

"She looks so beautiful even when she's angry." Will thought, then reprimanded himself. "Did I just think that? She supposed to be my skating partner. Professional relationship only."

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he focused on the scene right in front of him.

"Elizabeth… I'm so sorry…" Wickham held one hand to his swollen cheek as he pleaded with the angry girl.

"Sorry my ass…. What are you, a physco or something?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth… really…. I guess I was just caught up in the moment." Wickham implored.

Lizzy glared at him, her heart racing in her chest "No, its me whose been caught up in the moment… I should have never gotten involved with you in the first place. I should have known better, what with your good looks, and first class charm!"

She stalked off, and smacked right in to the one and only Will Darcy, witness to the entire scene.


End file.
